The last fight
by yumivigo
Summary: Capitulo 3 UP! jijiji leer y comentar... creo que es suficiente. Tenéis para unas semanitas más. PD: campeones del mundo! Somos os mellores Muse ven a Saniago e eu vou velo
1. One fight

**Bueno, es un fanfiction basado en la canción de Bullet for my valentine the last figth. **

**¡KE VIVA ESPAÑA, PEDAZO GOL L DE PUYOL, ¿NO?**

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

Ahora lo veía todo claro, ella no podía ayudarme, no estaba a mi lado… estaba del lado de… X.A.N.A. Miré a la joven que estaba frente a mí, sus pupilas negras fluctuaron, dejando ver claramente dos círculos concéntricos y tres cuatro rayas que salían del tercer círculo… El dolor me invadió cuando la miré con esa expresión de odio en el rostro… ¿Debía de luchar? ¿Luchar con esa joven de cabellos negros y largos, tez pálida y ojos grises que tanto había querido en años, pero no me había atrevido a decírselo…?

-Vamos-, dije poniéndome en posición a la joven-. Lucha, X.A.N.A.

Ella asintió y nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro, luchamos en busca de algo… Yo en busca de que ella volviera en sí, ella en busca de matarme.

X.A.N.A. había caído muy bajo… controlarla a ella para hacerme daño… para vencerme.

No lo conseguiría. Esta sería la última lucha contra él.

Lancé un puño cerrado a su cara, a su dulce cara de rasgos orientales que ahora tenía una expresión de odio, ella cayó al suelo y vi claramente como la sangre salía de sus labios y las lágrimas de dolor rodaban por su rostro…

-Ulrich…- Susurró con una voz inhumana y un odio claro en su mirada.

-Yumi-, susurré su nombre con pena en la mirada… ¿la había perdido para siempre? Me acerqué a ella-. Yumi, yo no soy tu enemigo. ¿No lo recuerdas? Es X.A.N.A. quien te hace pensar en eso… Recuérdame, soy yo, Ulrich.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tenía una expresión de dolor en su cara, profirió un grito humano de su garganta, parecía como si le fuese a estallar la cabeza del dolor que sentía.

-¡NO ME VENCERÁS, X.A.N.A.!-, gritó con odio-. ¡NUNCA!

Un espectro negro salió de su boca ensangrentada… había vencido el control de X.A.N.A.

Yumi cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras el espectro hecho de un espeso humo negro flotaba en el aire. Fui junto a ella, que estaba tirada en el suelo la sacudía para despertarla, pero estaba inconsciente.

-No te preocupes por ella-, me dijo una voz, miré de donde procedía y me di de cuenta de que delante mía había un joven de mi edad (veintidós) con unos ojos rojos como la sangre y un espeso pero corto cabello negro, era alto, y tan musculoso como yo (no es por presumir) (JAJAJA, YA CLARO…) ese hombre era… X.A.N.A.-. Despertará. Pero tú vas a estar bajo mi control como los demás, ella será mi mascota…

-¡NO!-, grité, pero era demasiado tarde… algo me había golpeado… y ya no recordaba nada más.

Yumi's P.O.V.

Me desperté en una habitación que no reconocí… la seda cubría mi cuerpo… era un fino vestido de un color negro. Estaba a oscuras y no recordaba nada… en aquel momento vi a un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos frente a mi mirándome.

-¿X.A.N.A.?-, pregunté confusa, reconociendo el dibujo que se hallaba en su frente, era como una marca un tono más blanco que su pálida piel.

-Si, soy yo-, rió maléficamente.

**¿OS ESTÁ GUSTANDO? PRONTO CAPÍTULO DOS, LO RATEARÉ T.**

**Yumivigo.**

C.2 Un extraño en mi interior


	2. un extraño en mi interior

**GRACIAS X LO DEL GHT! NO LO OLVIDARÉ!**

**AH Y SE ME OLVIDABA, MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REWIEWS OPINEN SOBRE ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

**(BUENO; ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UN POQUITO FUERTE).**

C.2 Un extraño en mi interior

Estaba dormida… llevaba dos días sin comer y consiguiendo el agua que un Ulrich controlado por X.A.N.A. le traía, con una sonrisa maléfica en los labios y un "deberías comer algo" con una voz inhumana.

Ahora estaba sola, hecha una bola en el suelo envuelta entre una sábana en un falso sueño.

Alguien entró en su habitación y reconoció los pasos de "Ulrich" en el suelo, levantó la vista, y el inhumano Ulrich miró como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas lo que hizo aflorar una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-¿has decidido comer?-, preguntó riéndose Yumi miró lo que traía en la mano… era algo negro y en la otra un vaso de agua.

-¡NO!-, respondió tajante.

-Esta noche, quieras o no vas a cenar con X.A.N.A. Yumi Ishiyama-, la frialdad del tono de él hizo que se le congelara en corazón-. Y te pondrás esto, le enseñó un ligero vestido negro de seda, corto y sugerente.

-He dicho no-, susurró.

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido-. Susurró con resignación y odio puro.

Ella se cubrió para recibir un golpe, pero no fue así, "Ulrich" la incorporó bruscamente, sus pupilas con el ojo de X.A.N.A. en ellas fluctuaron por un segundo, Yumi cerró los ojos con fuerza y una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Matarla? No. Era demasiado pronto, más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas… y sintió como las ropas suaves que llevaba puestas se iban rasgando bajo las manos de "Ulrich". él dejó sus ropas en el suelo con una rapidez inhumana.

El vaso de agua estaba tirado en el suelo.

"Ulrich" la empujó contra la pared obligándola a enredar sus piernas en su cintura totalmente desnuda, a ella se le cortó la respiración, ya sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer, el corazón de ella golpeaba contra sus costillas amenazando con rompérselas, tan fuerte golpeaba, que hasta era más doloroso que las descargas que las manos de "Ulrich" soltaban en su espalda.

-¡Déjame! Por favor-, susurró con dolor en la voz, otra fuerte descarga la arroyó y sintió un dolor punzante entre sus piernas-. Suéltame X.A.N.A. Te lo ruego, por favor.

Él rió maliciosamente del grito de dolor que unos segundos más tarde profirió Yumi. Se reía de su dolor… le hacía daño… las descargas la recorrían y algo la golpeaba con fuerza entre las piernas...

Sangre y lágrimas… Ulrich riéndose de su dolor… ¿Por qué le hacía tanto daño…? ¿No le amaba, aunque solo fuera en un lugar muy hondo de su mente controlada por X.A.N.A.? Trató de golpear su pecho para que la soltara… pero nada funcionaba, cada vez que trataba zafarse él le hacía más daño.

Finalmente la soltó, después de gritos, risas y mucho dolor…

La tiró al suelo bruscamente y la debilidad la arroyó, más lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, y él la cubrió con las sábanas que antes la envolvían. Luego recogió el vaso que había derramado su contenido en el suelo y se fue de la habitación en silencio con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro y ya vestido…

Yumi cerró los ojos con más fuerza y dos lágrimas del peso del plomo cayeron hasta las sábanas que la cubrían. Si algún día lograse vencer a X.A.N.A. y demostrarle a Ulrich lo mucho que lo amaba sexualmente… ¿Sería capaz de olvidar aquella situación? Ella esperaba que si… nunca se había imaginado aquel momento y ahora que había sucedido le parecía horrible… tan horrible, tanto dolor, tantas lágrimas.

No le quedaban fuerzas en las piernas, pero aún así trató de ponerse en pié y se vistió entre sollozos el sugerente vestido negro y peto en la puerta, como si pidiera permiso para salir de su habitación.

"Ulrich" abrió la puerta, y miró la sangre que caía por sus piernas, de un color rojo brillante y con el olor del óxido fluctuando en el aire, pero no se molestó en limpiar su vergüenza… El miedo la arroyó y cayó al suelo sollozando con la debilidad recorriéndola, como la sangre recorría sus piernas… como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas ardientes.

"Ulrich" la tomó en brazos y ella cerró los ojos esperándose lo peor.

Solo sabía que él había echado a andar a quién sabe donde, cuando los abrió miró con miedo al hombretón fuerte que la llevaba en brazos. Era peligroso, pero a ella le pareció lo mismo que Ulrich, con un rostro con la seriedad escrita… muy dulce. Pero a veces las apariencias engañan.

"Ulrich" la llevó fuera… había nieve, pero había una piscina de agua caliente en medio de ella hecha de piedras, el vapor ascendía hasta al cielo jugando en el aire formando formas en el cielo gris plomo de la tarde-noche. Era un lugar maravilloso, a Yumi le parecía estar en Japón pero… ella estaba viviendo en Francia… lo recordaba. Ahora estaba en Kyoto. ¿En su casa? ¿En Japón?

"Ulrich" la dejó en el suelo y ella la miró con un miedo cristalino en los ojos, él era una cabeza más alto que ella, él puso sus ojos en blanco y cuando sus pupilas volvieron a su lugar fluctuaron otra vez.

-No voy a hacerte daño-, dijo con esa voz inhumana intentando parecer dulce, pero aún así el tono de su voz era frío-. Lo prometo.

Ella solo asintió sintiendo como las manos de "Ulrich" resbalaban por la brillante seda negra y luego la levantaban con delicadeza, ella cada vez tenía más miedo, no se dio cuenta pero "Ulrich" pudo notar perfectamente como temblaba.

-Yo, aunque sea malvado, cumplo mis promesas-, susurró tratando de calmarla-. Solo estoy tratando de que te bañes, no puedes ver al señor así.

Ella trató de calmarse, pero los esfuerzos eran fallidos.

Finalmente se metió en el agua cálida y se relajó un poco, hasta que el gris plomo del cielo se volvió negro.

-Deberíamos irnos-, dijo mirándola con una toalla blanca en la mano.

Ella es levantó y agarró la toalla que "Ulrich" le tendía, después se vistió el vestido negro otra vez.

Parecía como si hubiera recuperado las fuerzas.

Pero por ahora todo iba a empeorar… ¿O no?

**Bueno fin capítulo dos. ¿Qué pasará en la cena con X.A.N.A.? ¿Y que hará "Ulrich" ahora con ella? ¿Le volverá a hacer daño? Más en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Y sé lo que significa conchinchina XD!**


	3. La maldad en persona

**C.3 La maldad en persona.**

**Ulrich XANA's P.O.V.**

**Este intruso va a "morir" por eso he decidido hacer algunos capítulos con su punto de visión antes de que se vaya voluntariamente**

**NA: los diálogos entre comillas son los pensamientos del verdadero Ulrich y de el Ulrich X.A.N.A.**

La conduje hacia el comedor y se sentó en la mesa… llena de comida que seguramente se tendría que tirar después. La miré y X.A.N.A. me ordenó que le dijera que comiera algo, así lo hice, pero ella solamente cogió el vaso de agua y bebió un trago.

-¿Es que no tienes hambre?-, le pregunté fríamente, todavía no me había acostumbrado a hablar con los humanos, así que ella se asustó por la brusquedad de mi voz.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo hambre-, dijo con una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla.

-El señor vendrá en seguida.

-De acuerdo-, sollozó.

Sus sollozos atravesaban mi corazón… yo no era humano, pero podía sentir el dolor del joven al que estaba controlando al escucharla llorar, algo me impulsó a abrazarla, pero me aguante… realmente, aunque no fuera humano, me dolía lo de aquella tarde, le había hecho bastante daño, y X.A.N.A. me había obligado a hacer aquello tan horrible, bueno, ahora él estaba agradecido y yo bastante satisfecho y dolido a la vez.

El amo me había dicho que podía tomarla cuando quisiera, y esta noche lo volvería a hacer. Pero por obligación, no por deseo. Nosotros no necesitamos el afecto humano, pero el amo lo quería así.

De pronto el amo apareció en la habitación, estaba vestido con un traje negro y camisa negra, demasiado elegante… ¡UF! Algo me carcomía por dentro… algo extraño, me enfureció que fuera a cenar con ella y se hubiera puesto tan elegante…

La cena comenzó, pero nadie dijo nada, y ella no probaba bocado… solamente sollozaba y él sonreía maléficamente, mientras la seriedad estaba escrita en mi rostro, cerré los ojos y estuve meditando en como podría volverle a hacer daño… tal vez… si se lo pedía… El amo era tan malvado que nos superaba a todos nosotros, además no entendía que cuando controlas a una persona sientes su dolor y su angustia te carcome el cerebro… un cerebro estúpido de humano…

Finalmente el amo se levantó y se fue riéndose de la joven que seguía llorando encogida sobre la mesa… me volvió a ordenar lo mismo, pero que fuera un poco más delicado… le gustaba verla sufrir así, aunque a mi no me divertía lo más mínimo… Ella se levantó con resignación entre sollozos, y me reprimí las ganas de estrecharla. Todo era culpa de las emociones de ese estúpido humano…

¿Acaso estaba comenzando a sentir su dolor? Sentía como gritaba en mi interior, pero me dolía haberle hecho aquello a ella, aunque fuera una imperfecta humana.

**(MIENTRAS ESCRIBO ESTO QUE VIENE AHORA ESCUCHO LA VERSIÓN ACÚSTICA DE LA CANCIÓN EN LA CUAL ESTÁ BASADA ESTE FANFICTION) **

La guié hasta su cuarto y entré tras ella. Se quedó de pié inmóvil mirándome con una extraña expresión en la cara que mi cerebro relacionó con "miedo".

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?-, dije fríamente. De pronto se echó a llorar otra vez y fui junto a ella-. Si, X.A.N.A. me ha obligado a hacerlo otra vez, pero no quiero que sufras… es decir… Ulrich no quiere que sufras. Él sabe todo, él siente lo que yo siento y yo lo que él siente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó rápidamente-. ¿Ulrich puede oírme?

-Claro que puede-, intenté sonreír, pero odiaba tener que imitar las expresiones humanas.

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos sollozando, supongo que mi lado "sensible" me venció y no puede hacer más que corresponder a su abrazo.

-No te preocupes-, intenté sonar dulce, pero no lo conseguí-. No te haré daño esta vez, si he sido tan brusco fue porque X.A.N.A. lo ha querido así.

Yo sabía perfectamente que aquella humana tenía unos sentimientos especiales por el joven al que yo controlaba…el cual no paraba de gritar en mi cabeza que no le hiciera daño a ella y yo le había respondido que ya se lo había prometido a ella, y aunque X.A.N.A. y nosotros fuésemos malvados, cumplíamos nuestra palabra.

Recorrí su vestido negro con mis dedos… eran increíbles las sensaciones humanas… eran… hasta agradables.

Besé su cuello mientras seguía bajando por su vestido… ya había llagado a las caderas, donde el vuelo de la corta falda. Volví a besar su cuello… su piel era suave y pálida… y tenía un olor dulce como el de la miel.

-X.A.N.A. me va a matar por esto-, dije-. No debería de hacerlo así.

Tiré de su vestido hasta dejarla sin ropa, tan solo desnuda… como la había visto esta misma tarde, un sollozo afloró de sus labios, y sentí deseos de besarla… pero el amo me había prohibido besarla en los labios, por una vez, mi frío corazón se encogió y mi estómago se retorció… era agradable verla así… era tan bella… ¡Ay, Dios! Me estaba empezando a contradecir… estúpidas emociones humanas…

Me desnudé rápidamente y comencé a acariciar cada punto de su ser… ella lloraba, la tumbé sobre la cama y me recosté sobre ella intentando no cargar mi peso sobre su cuerpo.

Una voz habló dentro de mi cabeza.

-"Dile que le amo"

-Shhh-, traté de tranquilizarla-. Ulrich me ha dicho que te ama.

-Yo también te amo, Ulrich-, sollozó, a Ulrich aquel sollozo le atravesó el alma y le rompió el corazón…

-"cuanto me gustaría poder abrazarla"- me dijo.

-"a mi también me duele"-, dije, casi sin pensarlo.

Comencé a hacer lo mismo que la había hacho aquella tarde… pero mucho más suave… mil veces más delicadamente… aún así ella lloraba, comprendía que aunque sintiera placer le dolía que yo no fuera el verdadero Ulrich, su Ulrich.

Pasaron los minutos como si fueran horas, y las horas como días… las lágrimas caían pos sus mejillas y el sudor resbalaba por mi espalda… me sentía como un muro que los dividía. Me sentía extraño, Ulrich disfrutaba con cada suspiro de Yumi mientras que yo disfrutaba escuchando sus sollozos…

Me sentía tan cruel…

Estuve con ella hasta que las luces del alba comenzaron a aparecer… se quedó dormida sobre mi pecho mientras yo contemplaba el amanecer hablando con él.

-"Todo lo que tenéis es tan agradable… me pregunto porqué no le has dicho antes que la amabas."

-"No me sentía preparado"-, dijo un poco triste-. "Hasta que tú apareciste"

-"Me sorprendes, Ulrich"-, dije-. "Se nota bastante que la amas"

-"Lo sé, pero no fui capaz de decírselo"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Es algo que vosotros llamáis estupidez humana"-, contestó fríamente con un tono transparente en su voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-"¿Es posible que por algo así las personas seáis capaces de perder a alguien querido?"-, pregunté irritado-. ¿Sería posible que por esa estupidez vuestra, que no podéis saltárosla ni un segundo puedas perderte algo así?"

No respondía. Se sentía irritado conmigo, como yo lo estaba con él…

-"¿Y ella?"-, pregunté-. "¿Nunca lo había notado?"

-"No lo sé".

Suspiré… Estúpida estupidez humana…

**BUENO… ¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO? BUENO… LOS "LACAYOS" DE X.A.N.A. TAMBIÉN PUEDEN VOLVERSE SENSIBLES.**

**BUENO BESITOS**

**YUMIVIGO.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**X.A.N.A. se revela contra X.A.N.A.**


End file.
